


MANIFIESTO DE DEFENSA A ELIZABETH KEEN

by RRR_ (Beork)



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Lizzington - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beork/pseuds/RRR_
Summary: No se muy bien lo que he escrito aquí. Soy Lizzington hasta el final, y siempre estoy con Red. Pero últimamente veo mucho odio hacia Liz y quería lanzar un balón de oxígeno hacia el personaje. Dejaré este fic abierto por si la historia va evolucinando de alguna manera lógica. Creo sinceramente que Liz debe pasar su propio desierto para convertirse en alguien a la altura de Red. Y creo definitivamente que están destinados a estar juntos.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen & Raymond Reddington, Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington
Kudos: 4





	MANIFIESTO DE DEFENSA A ELIZABETH KEEN

  * “¿Tienes la desfachatez de venir aquí a volver a pedirme ayuda?” gritó enfadado Marvin.



  * “Marvin, lo siento mucho” dijo Red apaciguador “me engañaron como a un estúpido”



  * “Si” replicó Marvin hurgando en la herida “Esa mujer te engañó como a un estúpido.” Dijo con crueldad “y te sigue engañando, está por delante de ti, aprovechándose de tu debilidad…” tomó aire antes de atreverse a hablar así al peligroso Raymond Reddington “Esa niñata malcriada te está tomando el pulso más que muchos traficantes de armas o señores de la guerra.”



Red torció la boca mordiéndose la mejilla. Elizabeth lo había llamado viejo y enfermo, pero Marvin era un asociado, él no tenía ese privilegio. El pobre abogado se estremeció ligeramente ante la mirada asesina de Red. Logró disimular su pánico con indignación.

  * “Haré caso omiso a lo que acabas de decir” dijo con pasmosa tranquilidad Red “Lo que tú sabes o crees saber de Elizabeth Keen no se acerca ni un ápice a la verdad” dijo mirando al horizonte “perdonaré tu ignorancia si enfocas tu energía en lo que se te da bien, ayúdame a adelantarme a Skip” dijo con desdén casi escupiendo el nombre.



Marvin tragó.

  * “Te ayudaré” dijo finalmente “pero no creas que te he perdonado” dijo alzando la voz mientras Red se levantaba.



  * “Es suficiente de momento” contestó Red “Skip era tu asociado, tú creaste ese problema, así que destrúyelo y luego si quieres reconstruimos nuestra amistad…” Red hizo una pausa “o lo que quede de ella”



Red se alejó del banco dejando a Marvin solo.

  * “¡Vas a tener que ensayar mejor tus disculpas Red!” Gritó Marvin.



Red esbozó una sonrisa sin dejar de estar molesto. Elizabeth había intentado matarlo. Aun recordaba esas palabras que se grabaron en su memoria a fuego “Te amo” cuando estaba a punto de ser ejecutado. Ella que creía que el amor siempre vence, era su código había dicho.

Recordaba todos y cada uno de los momentos con ella. Su enfermedad, gracias al cielo, no afectaba a su memoria y archivaba esos instantes de conexión. El mundo siempre estaba contra ellos y sin embargo podían fluir cuando nada los entorpecía.

Para Red todo había sido un obstáculo hacia ella. Sam en su lecho de muerte a punto de romper su promesa y ponerla en peligro; Kate en su locura transitoria y obsesión por destruirlo; Tom encadenado a esa simulación de hogar que tenía con ella y que tanto la destruyó; y ahora Katarina, esa mujer que era una sombra ruinosa de la Katarina valiente que adoraba a su Masha, ella había roto el último puente entre ellos. Un puente que apenas se sujetaba con alfileres, construido con esos pocos momentos juntos en los que la química los convertía en uno.

Aquellas semanas huyendo juntos les habían permitido conocerse frente a frente, sin desvelar todos los secretos que los acompañaban, sin desprenderse de esas losas que arrastraban, pero trabajando codo a codo y confiando temporalmente el uno en el otro.

Si, a pesar de las apariencias, Red era optimista. Siempre habrá un hilo que los una. Elizabeth había pasado del amor, al odio, al amor y al odio otra vez demasiadas veces. “Suave, dura y suave otra vez” Recordó con ternura.

Es su desierto. Red había pasado por los suyos hasta convertirse en lo que debía ser. Ella no iba a ser menos, era su turno de tocar fondo, de nadar entre el odio y el rencor, para convertirse en lo que estuviera destinada. Y si ese odio era dirigido a Red no importaba. Lo importante era que la oscuridad que la embargaba ahora tenía que rodearla hasta que encontrara su propia luz. Dembe había dado en el clavo sin saberlo: Red no tenía un plan, pero a veces los planes se desarrollaban en su inconsciente y resultaban ser la mejor opción. Elizabeth; su Lizzie, tenía que ver morir a esa mujer para romperse por dentro, para explotar en lo que estaba destinada a ser desde su concepción: una criminal.

Y ella misma lo sabía. En esa cruel llamada después de intentar matarlo, esa llamada para regodearse, pronunció las palabras clave: “me enseñaste a pensar como una criminal”.

Red no pudo más que sonreír ante la ironía. Sus compañeros del FBI, la gente que creía conocerla, Marvin, asociados, incluso Dembé, no podían comprenderla. Red sí, podía presumir en secreto de ser la única persona que entendía esa cabecita, Liz pensaba en ondas que sólo Red podía interpretar, estaba diseñada para eso y Red lo sabía. Además la genética era importante. Elizabeth tenía a dos padres que sabían ser destructivos como un huracán, se habían intentado destruir el uno al otro y en el proceso se habían destruido a sí mismos. Red había sido testigo de ello.

Pero Red iba a impedir que eso le pasara a su Lizzie, para eso estaba él: para que ella dirigiera su odio hacia él. Y en el camino le conduciría a las verdades que tanto anhelaba, en el momento preciso: aún había enemigos latentes y debía destruir las amenazas rusas.

Dembé le sacó de sus pensamientos.

  * “Tenemos que encontrar el drive Raymond”



Red torció el gesto otra vez, últimamente se perdía demasiado en sus pensamientos y Dembé era el que lo traía de vuelta a la Tierra.

  * “Llama a Tadashi” dijo cansado “no me importa si tiene una cita con la capitana del equipo de ajedrez de su instituto, o si su madre lo necesita para ir a comprar calzoncillos. Quiero que venga y rastree desde la unidad drive de seguridad.”



  * “Bien Raymond” Dembé hizo una pausa “Te está haciendo perder los papeles”



  * “Mmm?” Red estaba otra vez distraído en sus pensamientos



  * “Elizabeth” dijo Dembé simplemente “Estás perdiendo la calma”



  * “¿Tú también?”



  * “Solo digo…”



  * “Solo dices que Elizabeth puede conmigo” dijo controlando su voz “De repente todos juzgáis a Elizabeth Keen y sois expertos en su mente. Pues te diré algo Dembé: ni siquiera ella sabe lo que está pasando por su cabeza. Si, te concedo que es metódica, intuitiva, decidida e impulsiva: aprendió a ser así conmigo. Está decidida a acabar conmigo y mientras tenga esa decisión ocupando su cerebro no se preocupará por otros objetivos mucho más peligrosos.”



  * “Raymond yo…”



  * “Sé perfectamente lo que querías decir” dijo “y no te culpo. Pero recuerda que conoces los más oscuros secretos de mi corazón, conoces mi alma mejor que yo, pero no conoces a Elizabeth Keen; me temo que ese privilegio solo lo ostento yo”




End file.
